Iron Pirate Naruto
by Memodo shiki
Summary: Naruto and Kurotsuchi are both sailing the ocean looking for some fun, until they come across one odd stawhat wearing boy with a dream of becoming the King of the Pirates.
1. The Man Who Will Become the Pirate King

"Hello"-Normal speech

_"Hello"_-Normal thoughts

**"Damn Brats!"**-Angry speech

_**"You Baka!"**_-Angry thoughts

**"Gomu Gomu no Pistol"**-Devil fruit/Special techniques

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Man Who Will Become the Pirate King**

It was a nice and sunny day in east blue while the seagulls where flying overhead some sailors were trying to collect a barrel that was drifting in the ocean.

As one of the sailors though the hook and rope it missed the target. "Damn, I missed again."

"That's strike three buddy, you're out." the other sailor said as he saw his friend miss the barrel for the millionth time.

"What are you two doing? You guys stuck." They turned around to see another sailor, laughing at the one who missed the barrel while trying to keep his cool.

The other two sailors just ignore him and focus on the barrel. As the laughing sailor calms down he suddenly looks out to a near island and looking around for something as the other two lifted the barrel up to the deck the notice how heavy it is.

"Its really heavy..."

"Maybe it's full of sake? It's a lot."

"Well it's ours now."

As they put the barrel down on deck the sailor who was in the crows nest has a horrified look on his face as he sees a pink ship flying a jolly roger with it's skull looking to it's right.

As he sees the flag he leans down over the rails and shouts to the two men. "Trouble to the starboard! There's a pirate flag on top of the mast! A pirate ship! Enemy attack! Enemy attack!"

As the two go to warn the captain and passengers, the other ship open fires on them sending three cannonballs straight at them. As they miss the ship sways side to side as the passengers scream.

Suddenly, the two men burst into the room with a panicked expression on their faces.

"Captain! Pirates have been spotted and have started to fire on us!"

"What!?"

As the ship sways again the people start to panic while the captain tries to calm them down and think of a way to get them all to safety. As they start rushing out of the room one orange haired girl smirks to herself and walks the other way.

* * *

"Fire!" an almost man like voice could be heard shouting as the pirate ship opened fire on the unsuspecting and helpless ship that was the sight of there next haul.

As the head of a woman could be seen looking over to the other ship she then moves her eyes over to a young pink haired boy that was shaking like a leaf while trying his best to not piss his pants in front of her, sadly though it didn't look like he was going to make it.

"Coby!" the woman says while turning back to the other ship as the cannons kept firing.

"H-Hai." the pink haired boy said. He was a small, chubby boy with round-framed glasses wearing a white button up t-shirt with two blue stripes going down each shoulder, he had black pants that went down to his ankles and red and white sneakers on his feet.

"Who's the most beautiful woman in this ocean?" the woman asked him with a promise of pain in her voice if he even dared of answering wrong.

"I-It's the captain of this ship of course, Alvida-sama." _"like that will ever happen."_ The boy replied with the last part in his head as he slowly started sweating from the previous question just asked.

"Bwahahahahahaha" the woman laughed as she hit her mace on the ground. She was a very obese women with long wavy black hair, and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles.

"Well said." the she responded as she continued to to look at the ship.

"Thank you very much." the boy replied as he thought he had been saved...for now at least.

"Alvida-sama" she turns her head to another one of her crew "it's been a while hasn't it?"

She smirks and says "Indeed, now pull along side the ship!"

"Alvida-sama! a small ship has been spotted next to the vessel, what should we do?"

She raises an eyebrow at that news but continues to smirk while saying "Well then we will just have to see who exactly is trying to board it and teach them a lesson along with everyone else on that ship!"

"Yaaaaaaa!" the sound could be heard as the whole crew, except Coby, was getting ready to board the boat and start to rob the place.

Meanwhile on the ship, two new figures could be seen walking down a corridor of the ship looking for something to do.

"Man what a bother, I wish that they will just hurry up and attack already." the female voice wined as the other figure could be seen rolling his eyes at the female.

"Just be patient Kuro-hime, it's not like they will be going anywhere right?" the male figure said as he tried to talk his companion out of her boredom.

"~But Naru-kun~ I'm tired of waiting, we've been on that boat for weeks and I have had nothing to do but fish talk to you and occupy myself with _other_ means." she said while a hint of seductiveness in her voice.

The male figure was about twenty three years old at a height of about 5'10 with an athletic body figure and average weight, he had sun-kissed blond hair with red streaks in them, ocean blue eyes that can make women get lost in them if they gaze upon them, a handsome lean face with no baby fat located anywhere with six whisker marks, three on each cheek, that make the girls squeal 'Kawaii' at as it makes him look cute.

He was currently wearing a plain white V-neck t-shirt with what appeared to be fishnet armor underneath it, with a bark blue unzipped jacket over top with white stripes going down the arms and the kanji for storm (嵐) on the back. He was wearing black loose pants that went to his ankles with a belt around him that held his katana in place and black open toed sandals on his feet (ANBU ninja sandals from anime). The katana was in a blood red scabbard with a golden hang cord, it's handle was red with a black cord wrap and a golden pommel. The guard for the sword was a hold circle that had a spiral design to it (the Uzumaki clan symbol). The Sword was one of the Twelve Supreme Grade swords, and the previous katana owned by his mother, _Benihime._

This man was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of the legendary swordsman Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the _"__Akai Chishio no Habanero"_, and the famous pirate Minato Namikaze otherwise known as _"__The Kiiroi Senkō__"_, a name given to him because of his Lightning fast speed with his _biri biri no mi_ powers.

Naruto blushed at what his newly introduced lover was implying and was trying his best to not shout at the girl right here and now.

Said girl was now sporting a sly smile at the sight of her 'roommate' and was thinking of new ways to tease him when this was over, oh how she loved teasing him, especially after one of their sessions and she was just looking for payback for what he did sometimes to get them there.

This girl was Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the famous Vice-admiral, Ōnoki of Both Scales or The Fence-Sitter, renowned for his mastery of the _rokushiki_ techniques and his Paramecia class devil fruit, the _Seru-Seru__ no mi._ She was standing at about 5'6 with a curvy body and a nicely developing chest. She has short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes that are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wears a red long sleeved shirt with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears open toed sandals with a pair of gloves.

As they continued down the hallway they hear a sound above deck and assume that they have already started boarding the ship. This is what lead Kurotsuchi to smile with glee at the new enemies that she gets to beat up on, while Naruto thinks to himself as to how he is in a relationship with her and why, then he remembers that she will be sleeping after the fight so he had time to write his stories that she doesn't know he writes. _'__The Howling Moon.'_ He has made a fortune on these books, mostly with the female population, under the alias of Arashi Kazama. The reason? Kurotsuchi is a big fan of them. He didn't need to give her any more ideas of what they should do.

All of a sudden they hear a noise coming from another room, as they look in they see three men standing around a big barrel of sorts and a pink haired boy that was shaking like a leaf at what they were about to do, smash open the barrel.

As the big one brought his fist down to 'open' the barrel, a teenager around the age of 17 with a straw hat on his head wearing short blue trousers with white fur around the bottom of the legs, along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest pops out of the barrel and punches him right in the jaw. He also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and short black hair.

"WHAT A GREAT NAAAP!" he shouted as he stretched out of the barrel. As he hears a thud he looks around and sees a guy on the floor.

"What the? Who are you guys?" he asks the two stunned men as they look at their fallen comrade.

As they look at him they comically scream "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"He'll catch a cold if he sleeps here." the strawhat wearing boy continues saying without a care in the world.

"It's your fault." they both mumble out as they try to get his attention. They both pull their swords out and point them at the boy.

"You bastard. Stop screwing around. Don't you know we're pirates!?" One of them says before he notices the kid isn't even listening and is just trying to talk to the pink haired boy.

"I'm really hungry, got any-"

"Listen to what I'm saying!"

Both Naruto and Kurotsuchi sweatdrop at the scene before them, it was like some bad comedy gag.

"You Brat!" the other pirate say's as they both get ready to cut him down.

The pink haired kid gasps as the strawhat boy turns around to see them bring their blades down on him.

"DIE!"

The pink haired kid closes his eyes as the boy turns around to face them. The next thing second the broken bits of the blade are sent flying towards naruto and kurotsuchi and just missed their head, but they are both unfazed by this.

As the pink haired kid opens his eyes they winden to see the strawhat boy alright and the two pirates on the floor shaking like a leaf.

"What are you doing all of a sudden?" the boy asks.

"W..who are you?" one of the men asks while still shaking

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you!" He grins as the two men run out of the room dragging their fallen comrade behind them.

"What...what just happened?" the pink haired kid asks as he is still in denial of what just happened. One guy just beat THREE of Alvida's men, without even blinking!

"What's with them?" Luffy asks still confused by the whole thing.

"They were scared because you just beat them without even getting a scratch." Naruto says getting both of the boy's attention.

"Really? I didn't even know." Luffy says while looking at both Naruto and Kurotsuchi. "Who are you two?"

"Oh right, where are my manners. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and this lady next to me is Kurotsuchi." Naruto introduced them selves to luffy.

"Hey, how's it going?" kurotsuchi replies with a grin on her face that luffy replies.

"It's nice to meet you, but ah...what are you doing on this ship?"

"Well that's not a long story actually, you see…" Naruto would have continued but the pink haired boy spoke up.

"What are you three doing? Hurry up and run! When they come back with their friends, you'll be killed!"

"Even so, I'm hungry." Luffy says with a grin still on his face.

"I think I saw a storage room down the hallway." Kurotsuchi says while pointing her finger down the hall.

"How can you say that so calmly!? There's lots of pirates on the deck!" The pink haired kid says while trying to pull Luffy away off the ship who was currently following both Naruto and Kurotsuchi to the storage room.

"Alright, Food! Food! Food! Food!" Luffy says as he sees the currently stocked storage room. He made his way to an open crate full of apples and starts eating them one by one.

"I'm Coby by the way, and your Luffy-san, Naruto-san and Kurotsuchi-san, right?" the now introduced kid Coby says while looking between Luffy, Naruto and Kurotsuchi.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi nod while Coby continues "That was amazing what you did back there Luffy-san. How'd you do that?"

"These are good." Luffy says while stuffing his mouth. "Is this a pirate ship?" He asks

Coby replied "No, this ship isn't. This ship is being attacked by Alvida-sama right now."

"Mmm…? It doesn't really matter, are there any boats on this ship?"

"A-ano, there should be, but…"

"My ship got sucked into a whirlpool."

"Ehh...A Whirlpool!?" Coby, Naruto and Kurotsuchi shout at Luffy. "Y-you should be dead." Coby says a little shocked by the news.

"Yeah, I was really surprised by it. Are you a pirate as well?" He asks turning his attention away from the crate of apples.

He was surprised by the question he was asked, then looked down to the ground in sadness.

"That was… a faithful day. That day, I went aboard, intending to go fishing...But it turned out that boat was going to a pirate ship! For the past two years, I've been working like a slave so they wouldn't kill me." Coby said as his head was still facing towards the ground.

"You're a freaking idiot!" Luffy says without even thinking.

"How can you say that?" Coby asks as he starts getting depressed.

"Because you are." Kurotsuchi says bluntly as he gets depressed even more.

Naruto then asks why he can't run away? Coby states that it is impossible and that the thought of Alvida finding him gets him scared and unable to do anything.

"Ohh, you are a coward. I don't like you." Luffy states, with kurotsuchi nodding in agreement as Coby has anime tears running down his face. Naruto just shakes his head at this and continues to look around the room.

Up on the deck, Alvida's pirates were moving chests full of gold and jewels towards their ship before the Marines can arrive to arrest them. While this was happening, the orange haired girl who is now sporting common pirate clothing finishes stuffing a bag full of treasure that she has stolen from said pirate and was just making her way out.

On the other ship Alvida was yelling at her men to hurry up or they will taste her iron mace when two of her crew came running up the stairs yelling at her.

"Alvida-sama! There's a problem."

"What is it? You're so noisy."

"T-the barrel was…"

"...A monster!"

Alvida widens one of her eyes and growls at them. She then throws her club at the and yells "Who's a monster?"

As the club hits all three of them and send one into the sea, the remaining two shake their heads and say "That's not it...a weird person came out of a barrel…"

"...He might be a bounty hunter."

"What?" Alvida asks while glaring at her two men.

* * *

"You're right."

The silence between the four people had been quiet for a while until Coby spook up.

"Completely right… if I'm only brave enough too drift in the ocean in a barrel, there's something I want to do… a-ano Luffy-san, what were you doing drifting in the ocean in a barrel?"

"I'm going to be the Pirate King!" Luffy replied with a smile as the other three had their jaws dropped open in a comical fashion.

"P...P...Pirate King?" they all said too luffy as they thought he was crazy.

"Yeah"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"That means Luffy-san is a pirate?" Coby then said as he started too sweat a little.

"Right."

"Your crew?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't have any, looking for one now." said with a more than boarded expression. Seeing Coby spaced out a little he waved his hand in front of his face too get his attention. Coby then suddenly stands up and looks at Luffy.

"A Pirate King is someone who has everything in this world! Wealth, fame, and power all united within one person. Meaning you're going after 'One Piece'." Coby ranted on as Luffy nodded his head.

"Ah."

"'Ah' you say?! All the pirates in the world are going after that treasure!"

"I am to!" He said getting excited.

"Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, absolutely impossible! It would be impossible too stand at the top in this great pirate era! It can't be done, impossible, impossible!"

Luffy had enough of his bickering and bopped him on the head.

"Why did you hit me?" Coby wined as he nursed his now bumped head.

"Just because."

Getting back up he replied "It's fine, I'm used to it anyways."

Luffy then pulls his hat down over his eyes while smiling and says too him.

"It's not if it's possible or not, I do it because I want to. I decided to become the Pirate King. I don't care if I die, at least I die fighting for it."

All three of them looked wide-eyed at what Luffy just said. Naruto thought back to when he was under the care of his Godfather and remembering that his father said the exact same words he said when he strived for his dream.

_"Those words, they sound just like what my father used to say. Monkey D. Luffy huh? Maybe you might get a crew sooner than you think."_

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Coby talk about his dream of becoming a Navy officer and asking if he could achieve it. Which Luffy replies with a Yes.

"I'm going to get out of here and stop working as a slave for Alvida-sama! No I will catch Alvida-sama!" Coby stopped talking when the ceiling collapsed and a huge object crashed down with it.

"Making friends like this...Who are you going to catch..? Eh, Coby!" a voice yelled out of the smoke as Coby was shaking like a leaf. When the figure emerged from the debris, Naruto and Kurotsuchi did a double take as they looked at what they could be described as a fat blob with a cowgirl getup that was making them sick to there stomachs.

As Alvida looked around the room she spots Luffy over Coby's shoulder and smirks at him.

"You're not the pirate hunter Zoro." She then looks over to Naruto and Kurotsuchi "None of you are!"

"Zoro?" Luffy asks with his head tilted too the side.

"Coby!" Alvida shouts making Coby jump in fright. "Who's the most beautiful woman in this ocean?"

"That is of course…" he was about to say but was interrupted by Luffy.

"Oi, Coby. Who's the fat lady?"

As soon as he said that all of Alvida's crew dropped their jaws to the ground as he just said the word that was taboo, while Kurotsuchi was snickering in the corner trying to keep her self from laughing at the straw hat boy's stupidity while Naruto was just looking wide eyed at what the kid just said. Never comment a woman's weight. It will end bad.

"Fat?"

"Now he's gone and done it…"

Alvida quickly sprouted tick marks all over her head and shouted in rage

"BRAT!"

Luffy jumps out the way in time as her club too come down and smash the floorboards. Luffy then grabs Coby and jumps up to the deck as Kurotsuchi and Naruto follow him. As they land Luffy then bends backwards to avoid a slash from one of Alvida's men than headbuts him into the ground. He then swings around and punches one of them who tried too attack from behind.

As a group of them go to cut him down he jumps back too avoid it and smiles as he grabs his arm. Coby smiles back but then gasps when he sees one of the pirate sneaking up on Luffy, He goes to warn him but the pirate is hit by an iron club of some kind sending him flying.

"You know it's not fair to attack someone from behind" As they follow the voice they see Naruto with his arm out with what looked like the iron club coming out of it. Everyone looks with wide eyes as Luffy has stars in his eyes at such a cool move.

As he retracts the club and it morphs it back into his arm a group of pirates go to attack him only for their swords to break on contact with his skin.

"Nice try, but I ate the _Kane-Kane no mi_, now I'm a metal man!" he says as he smirks at there reactions. While they were still in shock about what happened they suddenly got hit with a giant stone sledgehammer and got hit back to their ship.

"Hey! Don't forget about me! I ate a devil fruit to. I ate the _Ishi-Ishi no mi_, now I'm a stone woman." Kurotsuchi says as the sledgehammer turned back into her hands and placed them on her hips.

Luffy's eyes were practically shining as bright as the sun at the power the two people just used when he noticed several people behind him and just started running away from them.

"It's not fair to attack with more people!" As Luffy keeps running he grabs the mast with one hand and keeps running, as he did this, his arm stretched and just kept screaming as well. As the pirates saw this they rubbed their eyes to make sure they weren't seeing things then screamed at what just happened.

"Just kidding!" Luffy says as he prepares for his attack.

**"Gomu Gomu no…"** the men started running away as he started shouting, but they were to late. **"...Roketto!(Gomu Gomu no Rocket)"**

He then launches into them and knocks them over like dominoes as Alvida, who just climbed up too see he men get defeated, had her jaw on the ground at what she just saw. Coby then walks up to the three of them and asks.

"Luffy-san, Naruto-san, Kurotsuchi-san, what are you?"

Luffy just stretches the side of his mouth and smiles "Me? I'm a rubber man."

"And we just explained we ate the devil fruit and we are super powered humans to." Kurotsuchi chips in as Luffy snapped his gum back too his mouth.

"Rubber man...Metal man…Stone woman...that is just…" he was cut off when he sees Alvida behind him and hides behind Luffy, who was just standing there like nothing was going on.

"You three ate the devil's fruit right?" Alvida questioned as she looked at them in interest.

"Yeah, I ate the _G__omu Gomu no mi_." Luffy replied

"Is that so. I heard rumors about it, but i never thought it really existed. You also have some moves...are you a bounty hunter?" She she as she smirked at Luffy.

"I'm a pirate"

"Pirate? Just you?"

"It's just me right now, but i'll find a crew eventually. Let's see...I think 10 people sounds about right." Luffy say still ignoring the smirk on Alvida's face as she started laughing and saying that if they are pirates and not of the same flag then they are enemies.

As this was going on Naruto out of the corner of his eye spots an orange haired girl with a big bag over her shoulder sneaking away to the other side of Alvida's ship.

He snaps back to Alvida and Luffy when he hears Coby state that he Alvida is the ugliest old hag on the sea and that he was going to join the Marines and capture her as he, Luffy and Kurotsuchi laugh at what Coby called her.

As Alvida brought her club down on Coby, Luffy got in the way and it hit him in the head. He smirked beneath his hat and through his arms up.

"That won't work! Because I'm rubber." He throw his hand back as his arm stretched and balled it into a fist. He pulled it back while shouting.

**"Gomu Gomu no...Pisutoru!(Gomu Gomu no Pistol)" **He hit Alvida in the stomach sending her flying into the sea where she landed on her crewmate she hit earlier. As Alvida's crew looked on in disbelief at what just happened Luffy turned too them.

"Oi!" they jumped a little when they heard him "Give Coby a boat. He's going to going the Marines. Let him go."

"Hai, hai!" they said nervously as they ran off to find a boat.

"Hold up." Luffy and Coby look over to see Naruto looking at them. "Why not use our one instead, we could give you a ride?"

"Really? Thanks!" Luffy say as the ship sways as cannon balls hit the water, they look over the side to see three Navy ships firing at them.

"Look Coby! Isn't that great? Why don't you go?" Luffy then gets slapped over the head and hold his lumps as Naruto tells him that they will just think Coby is with the pirate and arrest him. They then follow Kurotsuchi to the boat and drop down.

As they landed in the water Naruto spots the girl he saw before in a boat next to them and waves. The girl blushes at Naruto's seeing his face and waves back, as the Marines close in they part ways and set sail.

* * *

Later on we see the four shipmates in the cabin of Naruto and Kurotsuchi's ship.(A/N: To lazy to write a description of it, it looks like Sanji's ship after they leave the Baratie.)

"We managed to get away somehow..." Coby says as he calmed down from what just happened.

Luffy just smiles and laughs "Hahaha, That was fun!"

"Um, Luffy-san. If One Piece is your goal, that means you are heading towards the Grand Line right?" Coby asks as Naruto listens in on the conversation.

"It's also called the graveyard of pirates."

"Yeah, that's why I need a strong crew."

Naruto decided to join in on the conversation "Well maybe we could help you their Luffy?"

Luffy and Coby turned to him as he said that.

"I mean, me and Kurotsuchi have just been travelling around the sea for weeks and with you around the trip might seem fun. What do you say? Can we join?"

As he waited for Luffy to answer Kurotsuchi came out too see what was going in and saw Luffy smiling at them.

"Sure, you two can join my crew! You seem real strong and you have the perfect ship for the beginning of our voyage."

When Kurotsuchi heard that she ran over to Naruto and bonked him on the head with a _Haki_ infused fist leaving a steaming bump on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE MEAN WE ARE JOINING HIS CREW? I DON'T WANT TO JOIN! You did this so I would leave you alone and not distract you from drawing didn't you?" she yelled while shaking her fist at him.

"I-Itai, that didn't actually occur to me actually. So we can join?" he said as another lump appeared on his head.

"Yep, but first. That pirate hunter...what kind of guy is he?" Luffy said as he faced Coby.

"You mean Zoro? I heard he was captured by the Marines."

"What? He's weak then."

"Not at all! He's a terrifying beast!" Coby shouted as he looked at Luffy questionably.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"If he was a good guy, I thought I'd make him a part of my crew." Luffy finished with a grin while Naruto and Kurotsuchi were looking at him if he were stupid.

"You're going too do something reckless again."

"He might be a good guy."

"He's been caught because he's a bad guy! It's impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible, Absolutely impos-" he was silenced with a bonk on the head.

"Why did you hit me?"

"Just because."

As they continued arguing Naruto and Kurotsuchi, the latter who was still sulking because she was going to have less time with the former, thought it was going to be a long voyage.

"I HATE YOU NARUTO!"

*BONK*

"ITAI!"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Akai Chishio no Habanero** - Red Hot-blooded Habanero

**Kiiroi Senkō** - Yellow Flash

**Rokushiki** - Six powers or Six techniques

**Seru-Seru no mi **- cell-cell fruit: A Paramecia type devil fruit the allows the user to alter a person's cells in the body and give inanimate objects 'cells' and controls them to.

**Kane-Kane no mi** - metal-metal fruit: A Logia type devil fruit that allows the user to turn their body into any type of metal they want and produce and almost limitless supply of it. It is categorized as Logia because different metals can be easily destroyed, cut, melted or molded without the users knowledge or doing.

Weaknesses: Metal is a good conductor of electricity, so any lightning or electrical attack or natural event while they are using their power will be useless. Some metals are soft and quite malleable and easy to cut depending on what the user will turn into some sharp attacks like swords will work while most will not.

**Ishi-Ishi no mi** – stone-stone fruit: A Logia type fruit that allows the user to change different parts of their body into different minerals and stones. It is categorized as a Logia because stone can easily be crushed or destroyed and the person can create an almost limitless supply of minerals.

Weaknesses: As stated before, stone can easily be crushed or destroyed.

**So that's the first chapter for you, I might not update this for a while because i have exams going on and i might be to lazy to write this story.**

**Any way, tell me what you guys think of the story and i will get back to you. **

**M.S OUT!**


	2. Enter: Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro

**A/N: Hello all my new followers and fans of Fanfiction. I proudly present to you the second installment of the 'Iron Pirate' story that is Naruto. I would first like to thank all those who who are following my stories and i wish that you like this chapter. I also would like to thank my friends who helped look over this chapter and the last one so that I could post this without looking like a terrible story writer.**

**Also thank you to one of the anonymous readers who pointed out that the Ishi-Ishi no mi is already taken so i will change Kurotsuchi's devil fruit name to the Iwa-Iwa no mi (Rock-Rock Fruit). It might be a little cliche because of her roll in Naruto but I didn't know what else to name her fruit.**

**As some of you may have noticed, Kurotsuchi could use Haki in the first chapter so I will tell you now what ones both she and Naruto can use. Naruto has a very high level of _Busoshoku Haki _(Armament Haki), to the point where he can coat his arms and legs with it to use _Busoshoku: Koka _(Armament: Hardening), he also has a low to mid level of _Kenbunshoku Haki _(Observation Haki). Kurotsuchi on the other hand has a high level of _Kenbunshoku Haki_ to the point where she can predict most moves and sense people a certain distance away, she also has a mid level ability for _Busoshoku Haki_, but can't coat herself like Naruto can. None of them can use _Haoshoku Haki _(Conqueror's Haki). They where both trained by Ōnoki to use Haki since he is a Vice-Admiral and has enough years on him to be Whitebeard's brother.**

**Hope that clarifies a few thing for you. Anyways, here is the second chapter of the story. Enjoy.**

"Hello"-Normal speech

_"Hello"_-Normal thoughts

"**Damn Brats!"**-Angry speech

_"**You Baka!"**_-Angry thoughts

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol**"-Devil fruit/Special techniques

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Great Swordsman Appears! Enter: Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro**

"What a day! It's gorgeous!" was the sound that could be heard as Luffy shouted out while Coby and Naruto smiled as they remained on course to the marine base they were heading to.

"It sure is, and as long as we can stay on this heading we should reach the Marine base in no time." Coby said as he sat against the railing of the ship.

"Wow Coby you're great out here. You mean we will reach the place we originally set out for?" Luffy questioned as he sat on the head of the ship.

"Of course, I'm just using the skills every sailor should have."

"Yea, should have." Naruto said with a deadpan expression. "But why he doesn't and set sail to reach the Grand line just by drifting around is beyond me."

Luffy just kept on laughing as he looked out to sea. Coby tilted his glasses up and exclaimed.

"I don't know what you should be laughing about, because at the Marine base, there holding the great pirate hunter. Roronoa Zoro. They say he's the man that diced up his bounties like an animal bent on carnage. A bloodthirsty beast. He's been called a living breathing demon in human form."

Luffy just laughed some more as Naruto raised an eyebrow at Luffy's reaction. Even he might be a little scared of him...a little.

"Well, even if he is, I want to see him myself" Luffy said as he kept laughing like a madman. Naruto just sighed and went back to bed to join Kurotsuchi.

* * *

As the ship sailed up to the docks and Naruto anchored it, Luffy jumped up onto the ground and stretched his arms.

"We're here! The town where the Marines are!" he exclaimed as he looked towards the Navy base that was stationed at the top of the island with a small town that was in between the docks and base.

As the four them looked around the townspeople looked to be going about their everyday lives and chatting to one another. Coby looked at Luffy with concern and said.

"Hey Luffy-san, it's not a very good idea to make him a part of your crew."

"I haven't decided if he's a good person yet…"

"He's been arrested because he's a bad guy!" Coby exclaimed as Naruto and Kurotsuchi Kept walking with Luffy ignoring him as he spoke. Luffy pick up a pear and took a bit out of it and payed the vender and looked to the base.

"I wonder if that Zoro is inside the base?" as soon as he said Zoro's name the people around him backed away in fear and did not move a muscle. Naruto walked over to Luffy and whispered to him.

"Oi, Luffy. It seems that Zoro's name is taboo here." Luffy just shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking.

"Anyway, let's head to the Marine base. You want to join the Marines right? Coby."

Coby looked at Luffy a little bit shocked but said "Yes...But i'm not ready yet. I heard that a Captain Morgan is in charge of that base."

When Coby finished that sentence all the people around his cowered away in fear and look more scared than when Luffy said Zoro's name. Both Naruto and Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow at this. Why would the people be more afraid of a Marine Captain than a notorious pirate hunter?

They kept walking until they reached the Marine base on top of the hill. It had big iron gates that had the kanji for marine on it. The building was a blue camouflage design and had three circular like building that could be seen and a large stone wall surrounding it.

"Yosh, this is it." Luffy said as Coby cried tears of joy of his dream coming true at last. As Coby went to say goodbye the the group he looks over to see Luffy trying to look over the wall and spot something. Kurotsuchi explains that Zoro would probably be located in a deep holding cell under ground or something like that when Luffy runs off stating that he found him.

As they all look over the wall they see a man tied to a cross like pole in an open yard wearing black trousers tucked inside black boots, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar with a black bandana tied around his head and three earring dangling off his left ear. He also wears a green _haramaki _around his waist.

"_Th-that's Roronoa Zoro!"_ Coby thought as he looked at him with fear.

"If we untie that rope, he can escape, right?" Luffy says as he points and smiles at Zoro. He was then met with a bump on the head courtesy of Kurotsuchi.

"Don't say stupid things like that!"

"Yea! What do you think will happen if we let him go? I'm sure he will kill you Luffy-san!" Coby shouts as well as he looks at Luffy as if he was crazy.

Luffy just looks back at Zoro and says "No problem, I'm strong."

"_What's with this guy?!"_ Kurotsuchi and Coby think as they were interrupted by Zoro.

"Hey, you four. You're bothering me...get lost." he says as he looks at them.

Coby waves his arms frantically and moves over to Luffy and tells him it won't matter how many lives he has. While this was going on Naruto just sighs and shakes his head at their conversation, he then stops and looks over to his right to see a young girl in a blue and green striped dress climbing up a ladder and telling them to be quite. They all raise an eyebrow at this as the girl throws a rope down the wall and walks over to Zoro.

Coby starts freaking out thinking that the girl will be killed and for one of them to stop her. As the girl stops at Zoro she then holds her hand up to present him a small package of some sort.

"What?" Zoro asks as he looks at the girl.

"Aren't you hungry? I made some _onigiri_." she says with a smile and starts opening the wrapping.

"You're gonna get killed, shorty. Go away."

"You haven't eaten anything though. Here this is my first time…but I made it with all my heart."

Zoro raises his head a little, shocked at the girls words but then returns to normal and keeps looking at her.

"I'm not hungry! you're annoying! hurry up and go home." he raises his voice a little at her as she looks at his confused. As he was going to continue he was interrupted by a voice that was filled with arrogance.

"You shouldn't be bullying kids." everyone looked over to see who it was and Zoro narrowed his eyes at the person. He was a skinny and lanky-looking young man with light blond hair shaped like an oval on top of his head, he wore violet colored uniform with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand. He walked up to the girl and Zoro with two Marine officers behind him and stopped in front of them.

"Looks like you're still energetic, Roronoa Zoro."

Luffy just looks at the guy and comments "And another weird guy appears."

Coby just looks relieved as he saw that they were Marines. "Thank goodness. They're Marines so i'm sure that the girl would be fine now."

The man just looked to the girl and sees the onigiri and smiles.

"Hey, that onigiri looks pretty nice." he then snatches one of them off the girl and takes a bite out of it. He then shoots his eyes open and spits it out.

"Nasty! It's full of sugar! Onigiri needs salt! Salt!" he shouts at that girl as she looks a little scared at the man.

"But I thought it would taste better sweet." she says as he swipes it on the ground and stomps on it and mixes it with the dirt. The four watching just looks at the scene with disgust in their eyes at a Marine doing such a thing as the girl looks at the remains of her present with tears in her eyes.

"You haven't read this poster yet? 'Anyone who helps this criminal will be execute. Marine Captain Morgan.'"

The girl then turned white in fear and was shaking at the news as the man smirked and laughed at her.

"Brat, you know who my father is right."

"Father?" Luffy questions as he tilts his head. Then Coby states that he must be Captain Morgans son as he then orders one of the soldiers next to his to toss the girl over the wall and threatening him by telling his father about this when he looks at he with shock.

He then walks over to the girl and says that he is sorry and to curl up into a ball before tossing her over the wall. As she starts to fall Luffy jumps up and catches her and breaks her fall.

"T-thank you."

Coby, Kurotsuchi and Naruto, with Luffy's hat, run over to see if they're fine. Naruto gives Luffy his hat as Coby looks over the girl. While back in the courtyard the blond man smirks while Zoro looks at him with a bit of anger.

"You bastard."

"Hehehehe...it seems like you're pretty stubborn, being alive still."

"Yeah, I will live through the entire month." Zoro says not taking his eyes off the man.

"Well, do your best." he then walks off laughing while Zoro states that he only has 10 days left then he will be free. After he was gone he looked up too see Luffy standing a few feet from him just staring at him.

"So you're a bad guy?" he asks as he didn't move from his spot.

"You're still here?"

"Being publicly humiliated...are you really strong?"

"Mind your own business!" Zoro say while starting to get pissed off at him.

Luffy then walks over to him and states that he would have escaped in three days while Zoro states that he is doing it too show them all what he can do.

"Heh, what a stubborn guy." as Luffy goes to leave Zoro stops him and tells him to hand him the remaining onigiri.

"Are you really going too eat this? It's more of a dirt ball now."

"Shut up and give it to me!" he shouts as Luffy looked at him confused. He puts it in his mouth and starts eating it.

"Told ya so."

"It was delicious. Tell the girl thanks for the food." Luffy smiles and walks away while Naruto who was watching just thinks that there was more to Roronoa Zoro than meets the eye.

* * *

"Really?" the girl asks Luffy as the four of them were sitting in town as Luffy told them what Zoro said about the food.

"Yeah, he ate everything!" Luffy replies as he looked at her.

"I'm so happy!" she says as Coby questions if Zoro really is an evil guy like people say. Kurotsuchi snorts and states the if he was evil he wouldn't have cared about the girls onigiri and to not judge people by what you hear.

"No! Well, he's in jail because of us." she then went on to tell them about how Helmeppo, Captain Morgan's son, was terrorizing the town with his _cute_ pet, that was more like a wild wolf, and tried to attack her only for Zoro to defend her from it by knocking it out and him taking the blame for it sparing them of execution and then letting him go.

"It's been three weeks. That Helmeppo punches and kicks Zoro while he's tied there. I...I…" she starts crying as Kurotsuchi tries to calm her down and hugs her. They then hear glass breaking and go to check it out. When they find the source of the noise they see Helmeppo shouting out to bring him food and breaking all the dishware and the tables.

As they walk in Naruto sees the orange haired girl he saw the other day from Alvida's she and smiled at her. When the girl saw who it was she blushed at him as she got a good look at his face, she had never seen someone so handsome before in her travels. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard Helmeppo speak.

"Oh, that's i'm tired of waiting, I've decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it everyone." as he laughed something inside Luffy snapped and he ran at Helmeppo and punched him straight into the wall.

"Wh-who the hell are you?!" Helmeppo asked while holding his now bleeding nose and looking at Luffy with a little shock and fear.

"Luffy-san, stop it!"

"He's trash!" Luffy said as he struggled against Coby and Naruto as they held him back from doing anymore damage.

"You-you hit me! I'm Captain Morgan's son!" Helmeppo said in disbelief at what this _comminor _did to him.

"So what?!"

"I'll tell my father and have you executed!"

"Why don't you do something yourself?"

"Luffy-san, calm down" Coby spoke up "You shouldn't make the Marines your enemy."

"I've decided, Coby. I will have Zoro join me!" Luffy said with determination as Naruto and Coby looked at him with wide eyes.

"_Well, at least things won't be boring around the ship. And I can actually have an intelligent conversation with another guy besides Luffy."_ Naruto thinks to himself as he lets go of Luffy and follows him out.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Marine base we see a very tall, intimidating man with blonde hair and a steel jaw with a high ranking Marines cape like coat that was light blue in color with a dark blue button up top with its sleeves missing and blue colored camouflage pants tucked into combat boots.

"I am...Great!" said the man as he looked out the window towards the town.

"Yes! That is correct, Captain Morgan!" said an officer that was behind him as he solutes to Morgan.

"But there hasn't been much tribute to me lately."

The soldier was getting nervous as he spoke "Eh, the problem is that the income of our people has decreased."

Morgan was silent for a moment as the soldier was getting more nervous and finally said.

"The problem is not having enough admiration for me..Isn't that right?"

Before the soldier could reply Helmeppo burst into the room cupping his cheek and panting furiously.

"Father!" Morgan looked at his son out of the corner of his eye "There's a guy I want you to kill!"

* * *

In the courtyard Zoro was tied to the post and was having a flashback to when he was training with Kuina when he suddenly snapped out of it and looked up to see Luffy.

"You again? You have to much free time." Zoro said as he just looked like he was ignoring Luffy.

"I'm going to untie the ropes, and you will become my Nakama." Luffy stated as he continued to look at Zoro.

"What did you say?" he questioned the rubber man as he looked at him weirdly.

"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew." he said as he walked closer to Zoro.

"I refuse! You want me to be a bad guy? How annoying."

"What's wrong with being a pirate?"

"Pirates are scum. Who would want to be one?"

"Does it matter? You're known as an evil pirate hunter."

"I don't care what society says. I've never regretted doing anything. I will survive and do what I want to do!" Zoro says with determination in his voice as he smirks at Luffy.

"Is that so? But I've already decided that you will be my nakama."

"You can't decide that by yourself!" he shouts at him.

Luffy then looks at him "You use a katana, right?"

Zoro calmed down a bit and spoke "Yeah...but that stupid son took them."

"I'll go get them for you."

"What?"

"So when I return your swords, you will become my nakama."

"You really are dense!"

"I thought it was blackmail." Zoro looks behind Luffy to see Naruto with his hands in his pockets with a bored look on his face.

"Who are you?" Zoro says looking at him and the sword that he carried.

"I'm Naruto, and this baka with the _very_ thick head is my new captain." he said as he looked at Luffy who smiled and gave a thumbs up to him. They then watched as Luffy run off.

"Is he really going to attack the base by himself?" Zoro asks Naruto.

"If he is, he's not doing it right." he says deadpan as Luffy ran...in the opposite direction of the base.

"THAT'S THE WRONG WAY BAKA!" Both Naruto and Zoro shout at Luffy who just stops and looks at them.

Both of them sigh when they hear Luffy shout.

**"Gomu Gomu no Roketto!(Gomu Gomu no Rocket)"**

Zoro then goes wide eye as Luffy stretches his arms and flies towards the Marine base.

"That guy...what the hell is he?!" Zoro asks with shock in his voice.

"He ate the _G__omu-Gomu no mi_, one of the _akuma no mi_ (Devil's Fruit) that allows a person to gain superhuman powers at the cost of not being able to swim in the ocean or any saltwater." Naruto replies as he tells Zoro all he knows about the devil fruits.

* * *

On top of the Marine tower the soldiers could be heard panting and heaving as they tried to pull up a giant stone statue of Captain Morgan that had his right hand as an axe said man looked at the men doing all the work as he told them to pull it up with all their might and make it stand with one pull. He was busy admiring the statue to his glory when his son interrupted his thoughts.

"Father! Why aren't you helping me get revenge? He punched me!" Helmeppo whined as he pointed to himself. "He punched the face that even my father hasn't punched!"

Without turning around Morgan spoke. "The reason I have never punched you in the face...do you know why?"

Helmeppo was a bit taken back by the question but answered. "Well that is because I'm your…"

"That's right. You are…" Morgan then turns around and punches Helmeppo with a left hook that sends him flying into the nearby wall. "Not worth hitting! My worthless son." he finished as he held up his axe hand a bit and lifting Helmeppo off the ground.

"Don't misunderstand the one who is your great father, In other words me!" he said as he threw Helmeppo down on the ground. He turned his back on his son and continued. "It seems that there was an intruder in the execution field."

"Eh! That runt, I took care of her." Helmeppo replied scared of his father and his actions.

"You killed her, right?"

"N-No, she is just a kid…" he replied not liking where this was going.

Morgan just pointed to one of the men and told him to go fetch the girl and kill her. When he refused to kill her despite his orders, Morgan hit him over the head with the blunt side of his axe. Everyone on the roof, even Helmeppo, was freaking out because they thought he had killed him. Morgan looked on as if nothing happened.

"I became a captain because of this arm and my power! Listen! a title is everything in this world! I'm the best captain at this base. That means I am the greatest person! That's why everything I do is right! Isn't that correct?" He said with a look that promised pain if they answered wrong.

"Yes! That is correct!" all the men replied scared for their lives.

He then went on to talk about how long it took for the statue of his 'gloriousness' to be completed and that it was a symbol of his power and magnificence for all the world to see. After saying that he will deal with the kid later he tells the men to continue moving the statue, as it was being lifted one of it's sides scraped the building and Morgan stood directly over the man responsible for damaging it.

"Hey you! You bumped it."

"I'm very sorry! I was careless!" the man said fearing for his life.

"I said this statue represents myself. If you scratch it a little, that's treason against me! DIE!" as Morgan raised his axe to kill the man, Luffy came flying up onto the roof breaking the statue in the process. As everyone looked at the statue in shock at what the kid had just done with jaws dropped Luffy just had a small sweatdrop on his head and raised his hand.

"I'm sorry."

"**ARREST THAT GUY SO I CAN KILL HIM MYSELF!"** shouted Morgan as he looked at Luffy with murder in his eyes. As all the men shouted and ran around like headless chickens Helmeppo pointed at Luffy and said he was the one that hit him.

"Hey, it's you!" Luffy says as he pops in front of Helmeppo scaring him. "I was looking for you! come with me! I need something to be returned!" he then takes off dragging Helmeppo with him.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" Morgan says not wanting to let the person responsible for ruining his 'greatness' get away.

"Captain, There's someone in the execution field!"

"What?" Morgan looks to the field and one person by Zoro trying to untie him and someone else running to him as well. He just looked on with an irritated look.

"I'm surrounded by traitors."

* * *

"Where is Zoro's sword?" Luffy questioned Helmeppo as he dragged the crybaby with him all over the base without a care in the world.

Panicking Helmeppo just answered him."I'll tell you, I'll tell you, just stop dragging me on the floor!"

Luffy then skids to a stop and Helmeppo points down the hall and says that they are in his room and just passed it.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? We have to go back, right!"

He then hears clicking and turns to see three Marines behind him with guns pointed at him. "Don't move…except for letting Helmeppo-sama go!"

"No way." Luffy then brings Helmeppo up as a shield. "But you can try shooting me if you want"

Helmeppo then starts freaking out and telling them to not shoot while Luffy rams them out of the way and continues running.

* * *

Meanwhile both Naruto and Coby were busy trying to get Zoro's ropes undone and set him free, while Coby was, Naruto could have just cut the rope with his devil fruit powers but he wanted to see what Zoro meant by 'he would show the world'.

"Escape, Zoro-san."

"If you do that, you'll be killed!"

"I can't stand by and watch these Marines anymore. I want to be a good Marine!"

"Stop! I can't run away! I have 10 more days left."

"You will be executed tomorrow." Naruto butted in shocking Zoro in the process. "Helmeppo had never intended to keep his promise. That's why Luffy got mad and punched the _teme_"

"He did that…"

"Knowing him, even if I have been with him a short while, he will probably have Marines on his ass and is trying to outrun them right now. I'm not telling you to join us, but you could help us. You have the power to help just like Luffy has the power to save you from execution. Just believe in him." Zoro, a little shocked by Naruto's words, just had a thoughtful look on his face about what to do.

"Hold it right there!" the three of them turn to see Morgan with his men all aiming at them ready to fire. "By the treason you have committed against me you will both be executed right here!"

"This is bad!" Naruto said as he started to form a kunai to cut Zoro's binds and run.

"You guys did some interesting things. Do you and the guy with the straw hat intend to start a coup?" Morgan questioned Zoro as he moved forward with his axe arm resting on his shoulder.

"I've always fought my battles alone, unlike you...hiding behind your troops and creating chaos!" Zoro shouted as he felt one of his arms moving more and the rope becoming undone.

"Roronoa Zoro, do not underestimate me. Your skill, when compared to my strength, is nothing! Aim!" Morgan shouts as Naruto quickly cuts the rope and and Zoro looks wide eyed.

"_I...Can't die in a place like this!"_ Zoro shouts in his head as he thinks back to training with Kuina.

_(Flashback) "You're weak as usual, Zoro." (Flashback end)_.

"Alright, FIRE!" Zoro closed his eyes and waited for the hail of bullets to come while Naruto, who had given up on cutting the rope, ran in front of them to protect them. As he ran he saw something hurling at them and land to protect them from the bullets. It was Luffy.

Zoro, Coby, Naruto and even Morgan all had wide eyes at what Luffy just did as he smirked. His skin then stretched in some places as he pushed forward and sent them all back at them.

"That won't work! Hahahaha, told you I was strong!"

"O-Oi, want too tell me just who the hell you are?" shouted Zoro as Luffy just smiled at him.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"W-what? The Pirate King? Are you serious?! Do you know what you're saying?"

"The Pirate King is the Pirate King. What else could it mean?"

As Coby goes on to explain about how he thinks Luffy could find the One Piece and become the Pirate King Luffy unties the swords on his back and hands them to Zoro.

"Here, your sword. Which one is it? I couldn't tell, so I grabbed all three."

"All three are mine. I use **santoryu**." Zoro explained as he felt his right hand getting free.

"Hmm, You'll take them right? But if we fight together, you'll owe me. Being killed by Marines or coming with me? Which one do you pick?"

Zoro smirks at Luffy's statement "You're the son of the devil! Fine! I'd rather be a pirate than die here!"

"Yata! you'll be my Nakama! You hear that Naruto, Alright! This is perfect!"

"I get it, now set me free!" Zoro suddenly felt his right arm feel loose and looked to see that Naruto had cut the rope and was now telling Luffy to help with the others. The Marines, who were still shocked at what Luffy just did, looked at the scene in front of them.

"What is that guy?"

"The bullets were useless."

"The guy with the straw hat isn't a normal human." Morgan says while not taking his eyes off them. "It seems that he ate one of the _Akuma no Mi_."

"Akuma no mi?"

"Treasure of the ocean?"

"The devil fruit, it is said that whoever eats one will obtain unbelievable, superhuman power. The power to breathe fire, the power to create tsunamis...there are many rumors about the devil's fruits. To many to know which ones are actually true." Captain Morgan explained to his men as he looked at the four as they untied Zoro.

"The secret to this is supposedly hidden in the Grand a doubt, that straw hat's power is the power of the devil's fruit!"

"Umm, hurry!" Coby said as he cheered Luffy and Naruto on.

"I can't untie this knot!" Luffy said as he tried to loosen the rope around his waist.

"Quit screwing around!" Zoro shouted as he helped Naruto with the one around his other hand.

"It doesn't matter who he is. Those who oppose me will be executed! If guns don't work, then cut them to pieces!" Morgan said as the Marines charged at them with their swords raised.

Zoro, Coby and Naruto looked at the soldiers with wide eyes as they tried to free him faster.

"That's weird, the knot is getting tighter." Luffy said as he scratched his head.

"Hurry up and give me my swords!"

Coby just looked at the Marines with fear and closed his eyes and wait for the pain to come, but instead he heard metal clashing against metal. He opened his eyes to see Zoro standing there with two one sword with black handles in each hand and one with a white handle in his mouth holding back the Marines with little difficulty.

"Make one move and you're dead!"

"I'm so scared!" the Marines said as they cried anime tears.

"I promised to be a pirate. Opposing the Marines will make me a wanted man. However, I'll tell you one thing. I will always follow my own ambitions!"

"Ambitions?" Luffy questioned him.

"To become the world's greatest swordsman! If you do anything that would cause me to abandon my ambitions, you will end your life with my sword! After that you can apologise to me." Zoro says with determination in his voice as Naruto could tell that he wasn't joking around.

"The world's greatest swordsmen? That's nice! As the Pirate King's nakama, I wouldn't expect any less from you." Luffy said as he looked at Zoro with admiration.

"Heh, indeed. It doesn't matter if it's as a devil or a saint, my name will be heard all over the world!"

"_Man, this crew just gets better and better."_ Naruto thinks as he saw the Morgan command his men to finish them.

"Duck, Zoro!" Luffy says as he moves his leg back. Zoro's eyes widen a bit before he ducks.

**"Gomu Gomu no Muchi!(Gomu Gomu no Whip)"** he then stretches his leg and knocks all the Marines out of the way.

"Alright! Amazing!" Coby says as he watched Luffy take down all those Marines.

"What are you?" Zoro asked with his sword still in his mouth.

"I'm just a guy who ate the G_omu Gomu no mi_." Luffy replies as he sways his leg.

"Gomu Gomu no mi?"

"A rubber human!"

"So he did eat the devil's fruit." Morgan said as he soon heard the men say that they can't win and that they would lose. Morgan's eyes were shadowed as he spoke. "This is a captain's order! Those who are complaining...shoot yourselves in the head! This military officer doesn't need weaklings like you!"

As the men started to point their guns at them, Luffy runs past them and punches Morgan, only to be blocked by his axe. Seeing that Luffy had this under control Zoro takes the sword out of his mouth as Morgan took off his captain's coat.

"A civilian with no rank is no match for me! I am a Captain of the Marines! Axe Hand Morgan!"

"I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!" **"DIE!"** Morgan said as he took as swing at Luffy as he jumped over him and landed behind him. He then turned around and brought his axe down to split him in half only to hit the ground causing it to crack down the middle.

Luffy then put his feet together and stomps on Morgan's head making him tumble and roll on the ground.

"Wh..what's going on?" The Marines say shocked as Morgan was getting beaten down by this guy.

"Brat! Die!" Morgan brought his axe down again at Luffy who was speeding at him but missed as Luffy spun in the air and kicked him again sending him to the ground where he kept punching him for ruining Coby's dream of becoming a Marine.

"Wait! Straw hat, look at this!" Luffy just ignored the voice and kept on punching. "I said wait! Are you an idiot?! Can't you see that I have a hostage here?" Helmeppo says as he had a gun pointed at Coby's head ready to fire.

"Oi!" Zoro says to Luffy gaining his attention.

"If you care about his life, don't move! You try anything and I'll shoot!" Helmeppo warns them as he hold the gun while shaking like a leaf.

"Luffy-san! I don't want to interfere with your dream, even if i die!" Coby to Luffy with a determined look.

"Yes, I know! Give it up, you stupid moron. Coby is serious." Luffy say with a smile as he walks towards them.

"Don't move! I said don't move! I'll shoot him!" Helmeppo shouts as a shadow moves behind Luffy.

"Be-behind you!"

"**Gomu Gomu no…**" towering behind him was Morgan with his axe raised ready to cut Luffy down.

"I'm the Captain of the Marines! Axe Hand Morgan!" "**Pisutoru!(Gomu Gomu no Pistol)**" Luffy punches Helmeppo in the face as Morgan brings his axe down.

"Nice…" Morgan's eyes then roll to the back of his head as his axe stops inches from Luffy's head and falls backwards on the ground. "...Zoro."

Zoro lands on the ground with his swords up and in a stance and smirks at the rubber man. "It was nothing, Captain."

Luffy smirks as Zoro sheaths his swords and looks at the Marines who were celebrating and cheering out loud.

"What the...their captain was just defeated and they're rejoicing?" Luffy said as he was lost at what was happening.

"It's because everyone was afraid of Morgan, even his own men. It wouldn't surprise me that there acting like this, I know I would." Naruto says as he look at the scene in front of him. He then sees Zoro fall down and start breathing heavily.

"What's the matter, Zoro-san?! Are you injured?" Coby started panicking as Zoro just opened his eyes.

"I'm just, really hungry…"

* * *

"Ahh, man I'm full! I was so hungry I was about to gnaw through my own bootstrap!" Zoro said as he rubbed his belly while the rest of them laughed.

"Eh? Is that all you're going to eat? lightweight." Luffy says as he finished eating a piece of meat.

"I don't understand how you can eat more than a guy that hasn't eaten in three weeks!" Zoro exclaims pointing at all the bowls that was stocked up on the table.

"Cause it's good...right, Coby?" Coby just scratched his hand behind his head and blushed a bit and admitted that he had some to.

"But seriously, even rubber has it's stretching limits but it appears your stomach doesn't." Naruto said as he and Kurotsuchi sat at the bar drinking some sake. Rika(The girl at the beginning of the story) walks up to Luffy and states how amazing he was back there.

"Yeah, I'm great! I'll become even greater. I'm gonna become the Pirate King. I found a new nakama too!"

"So how many shipmates do we have? I remember you saying that you were looking for crew members. To become Pirate King , you probably have a crew already." Zoro questioned Luffy as Kurotsuchi answered him.

"Yep! Apart from you there's also me and Naruto, so that's four people so far. Even though I didn't join by choice." she mutters the last part to herself.

"Wait! you mean that the four of us is what amounts to a whole pirate crew?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. We will gain more people along the way" Luffy, with his mouth full, states.

"Okay, well at least tell me we have a ship."

This time it was Naruto who answered "Yep, the big one with the chimney at the dock." he pointed to the large ship that was currently being loaded with food from the villagers as a thank you from them.

"That? Well it looks good, and it's great for a starter boat." Zoro said as he gazed out the window and saw the ship.

"It's small now, but I'll get us a really big one!" Luffy said as he waved his arms around.

"Hahaha, and how are you going to do that?"

"I want a pirate flag to!" Luffy then started daydreaming about him being on a giant pirate ship with a jolly roger on his sails and flag. "how cool!"

"Luffy-san was born without planning abilities." Coby said as Zoro rubbed his temples as he just got suckered at being a crewmember to an idiot of a captain.

"Hey, hey...where are you guys going now?" Rika asked Luffy.

That's obvious. We're going to the Grand Line!" Luffy answered as Coby spit out his glass of water that he was drinking.

"With just four of you?! No matter what, that's impossible!"

"Is the Grand Line really that dangerous?" Rika asks.

"Of course it is!" Coby then went on to explain about the Grand Line and the Red line and about many of the pirates going there never returning and calling it the pirate graveyard.

"But One Piece is there somewhere, so we'll have to go." Luffy says as he leans against the chair.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Zoro agrees.

"Zoro-san, you too?"

"It's Luffy's say-so." Kurotsuchi says as she glares at Naruto who was whistling innocently.

"Not you Kurotsuchi-san" Coby says with anime tears going down his face. Then Zoro asks him.

"Who cares, you aren't going anyways."

"Eh? Well, even though I'm not going, I'm worried. Can't I do that...because Luffy-san and I are friends, even though we just met, right?"

"Yep! We're parting ways, but we'll still be friends!" Luffy responds with a grin.

Coby began to tear up and tell them about how he never really had any real friends and how no one had ever stood up for him but with their help he now had the courage to see his dream come true and fight for it.

"Rather than worrying about us, you should take care of yourself" Zoro says with a serious expression. "Even though you were forced into it, you still served under the pirate, Alvida. Don't underestimate the Marines' information intelligence."

Coby just looked wide eyed when Naruto jumped in. "He's right, the Marines have men everywhere. If even one of them spotted you and you are found by them, they could report you in and be listed as a spy of pirates. You wouldn't be able to join."

Coby just looked at them and started to think things over in his head and about what he should do when the Marines walked in.

"Excuse me." A Marine with dark skin and a scar above his right eye wearing a standard sailors outfit with a green neck tie walked up to them. "Is it true you guys are pirates?"

"Yep, I just found a new comrade. We're pirates!" Luffy said not caring one bit that Marines were in front of them.

"We are very grateful that you saved us from the clutches of Morgan. However, now that we know that you are pirates, we can't look the other way." the Marine said as he adjusted his cap. "You must leave this town immediately!"

The townspeople just gasped at what the Marines just said as he continued. "We owe you our lives, so we will not contact headquarters."

"Hey Marine! What the hell are you talking about!"

"You guys were also controlled by Morgan!"

"These guys saved our lives!"

"Right!"

The crowd began to rant on about how unfair it was about them being treated like that while Luffy just smiled and left with Naruto, Zoro and Kurotsuchi following him out. The Marine then looked at Coby who had his back turned to him and was still rooted in place.

"Are you there nakama?"

Coby just stood there mumbling a out words as Luffy looked back with his eyes shadowed by his hat and turned back around.

"Just a minute, is he with you?" the Marine asked Luffy as he turned around and looked at them.

"No,but I know all about this guy." Luffy then went on to explain about how Coby used to work on Alvida's ship and what she looked like when Coby just punched him in the face and started to beat him up.

They kept hitting each other until Zoro stopped Luffy from overdoing it with Coby and left for the docks as Luffy has a grin on his face that was missed by everyone in the bar.

* * *

"That was really something back there." Zoro said as the four pirates walked down to the dock. "They might find out about it though."

"Hehe, I'm sure that Coby can handle it" Luffy grinned as they reached the boat.

"Well, that was a good experience" Naruto said as he started to load the boat. "Everyone will hate us from now on. Very pirate like."

They all laugh as they untie the boat and raise the anchor, they stopped when they heard a voice and looked around to see Coby standing there saluting at them and thanking them profusely for everything they did for him.

"I've never seen a Marine thanking a pirate before, that's one for the history books." Zoro states as they set sail and wave goodbye. They then were treated with an unexpected sight, the Marines at the base all saluted to them as they sailed into the sun.

"You have a great friend there." Coby looked to his left to see the new head Marine smiling at him as he started to collect tears in his eyes but shook them off and stood tall and straight.

"Yes, sir!"

"Men! What we are doing is against the code of the Marines! Our punishment is no food for three days! Understand!"

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

The four pirates just looked into the sun as the wind carried there boat across the open ocean waiting for the new adventures that lay ahead.

Luffy grinned as he held his hat and said "Now we're well on our way to becoming pirates!"

"Looks like it's going to be one hell of an adventure." Zoro said as he leaned up against the railing.

"No doubt. With him as our captain we will have nothing but trouble." Kurotsuchi says as she turns to Naruto "And you will sleep on the floor for the next week."

Naruto went wide eyed and started begging Kurotsuchi to reconsider as she just turned away and ignored him.

Luffy just looked at his crew and grinned "I will become the Pirate King!"

Zoro just looked at Luffy with a raised eyebrow and questioned him about why he had this dream of finding the One Piece and becoming the Pirate King.

"I made a vow...to _that_ man, to form an amazing crew, to find the world's greatest treasure, And become the Pirate King! This straw hat knows it all!"

Zoro and Naruto, who was listening, just raised an eyebrow and looked out to sea and smiled. This was just the start of one of the greatest adventures of a lifetime.

"Alright, let's go! Grand Line…Here I come!"

* * *

_**Onigiri**_- A Japanese food made from white rice formed into triangular or oval shapes and often wrapped in nori (edible seaweed).

_**Teme**_ - Bastard

_**Santoryu**_ - Three Sword Style

**A/N: Annnnnd...done. Hoped you like the second chapter of my first ever fanfic. If you have any thoughts of questions about the fic just ask and I will get to them as soon as possible. Also if you have anything that you would like to add ask away.**

**M.S OUT**


End file.
